


tobio come milk your senpai

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: trollfics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: there’s milk involved. and milking.





	tobio come milk your senpai

“Tobio, you like milk, right?” Oikawa said, winking. “Well, how would you like to milk your senpai?”  
  
Kageyama blinked at him.  
  
“Oikawa-san, I’m lactose intolerant.”  
  
“Fuck,” said Oikawa. He had drank all that milk for nothing.  
  
  
  
  
He did what a good senpai do. (And what a good boyfriend would do, but most important, what a good _senpai_ would do.) Oikawa drank a whole carton of soy milk.  
  
“Tobio,” Oikawa said the next day, lying seductively on the couch. “You like milk, right?”  
  
Kageyama stared at him.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Except you’re lactose intolerant,” said Oikawa. “So you only drink soy milk.”  
  
Kageyama shrugged.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Well then.” Oikawa gestured down his body. “How would you like to milk soy milk from your senpai?”  
  
“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama said, long-suffering. “How is that even possible?”  
  
  
  
  
Oikawa had a secret.  
  
He could turn into a cow.  
  
And usually, drinking milk was what helped him produce milk. But this was normal cow milk, that came from cow bodies, through the chemicals in their bodies or something.  
  
However, with the soy milk in him, he was now the world’s first soy cow.  
  
“Oh, Tobio,” he moaned, as Kageyama squeezed his udders. “More.”  
  
Kageyama blinked up at him. “This is really weird, Oikawa-san.”  
  
Oikawa couldn’t understand him. Kageyama couldn’t understand his mooing, either, but at least Oikawa could keep mooing and give Kageyama the hint.  
  
“More,” he mooed again.


End file.
